


I See The Light

by Diancdanvers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Chaotic besties darhkstantine, F/M, Gen, John being happy, Nora being happy, this is just pure fluff y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diancdanvers/pseuds/Diancdanvers
Summary: When the pair arrived outside Magic Kingdom on the second morning of their trip, John was wearing a satchel, a vest, and a defeated expression.
Relationships: John Constantine & Nora Darhk, John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	I See The Light

“Absolutely not, love.” John had a look of disdain on his face as he looked at the outfits Gideon had pulled up for Zari. With the team planning on spending a week in Disney World, Zari was _determined_ to get John to dress up with her.

“It’s perfect! There’s no better Disney couple we could do!”

“ _No_ Disney couple sounds perfect,” John grumbled. Zari groaned.

“Alright, I know, god I _know_ you don’t wanna go on this trip, but the fact is that _we are_ going, so I don’t think it’d kill you to humor me for a day,” she argued.

“Zari, it’s exactly _because_ I’m going that I shouldn’t have to dress up on top of it,” he responded. The last thing John wanted was to have to spend a week at a _bloody_ theme park, and yet he’s doing it for her. Why should he have to embarrass himself on top of it? He was about to tell her as much when she made her strongest argument yet.

“Fine, I guess you don’t want to see me in a sundress.”

When the pair arrived outside Magic Kingdom on the second morning of their trip, John was wearing a satchel, a vest, and a defeated expression.

“You know they’ll never let me live this down, love,” John told Zari, who was dressed to match in a tiara and a purple sundress, her hair braided with flowers tucked in.

“That’s half the fun, _love_ ,” she teased. He groaned at the last word. She smiled in response, taking his hand as she waved towards Ray and Nora, who stood out in their 1950s style outfits. Ray in particular was easy to spot with his balloon-covered bow tie. On seeing each other, John and Nora couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

“Over your dead body, huh?” She joked, knowing full well she had only been talked into her Ellie outfit the night before.

“I was about to ask why you didn’t come as Maleficent,” he shot back.

“I decided I needed to make new memories,” Nora explained as she wrapped her arms around her husband. “What’s your excuse?” John said nothing as he gestured to Zari, who posed when she realized what her boyfriend was doing. “Fair enough,” Nora laughed.

As the four of them walked into the park, Ray and Zari started gaming out photo ops, a discussion John noticed Nora was surprisingly ready to jump into. He smiled to himself, knowing what she had gone through to get to a point of letting herself be that excited. John realized, as he watched his best friends and his girlfriend happily chatting away about which princesses they wanted to meet, how far he had come in his time with the Legends. The fact of him simply being on vacation with them was proof of how much he’d grown. Before Sara had pestered him into joining the team, he would never have found himself doing anything like this, but the Legends had wormed their way past his walls and become his family. He took Zari’s hand again as they got in line, telling his friends,

“If we have to meet anyone, we may as well do Gaston.”


End file.
